1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for display images, and more particularly to a display device having multiple display regions each displaying corresponding images, in which the multiple display regions are driven by a single driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various kinds of electronic goods and appliances employing a display device for displaying images. Of such electronic goods and appliances, small-sized and/or portable electronic products also employ a display device that is designed to be smaller and lighter apt for the small-sized and/or portable products. Also, the display devices are designed to each have a structure fit to the use of each product.
For example, cellular phones generally have two types, flip type and folder type. A flip type cellular phone has a display device (e.g., a liquid crystal display panel) exposed outside, and a folder type cellular phone has a display device facing a keypad with data input keys. In the folder type cellular phones, the display device and the keypad are usually connected using a hinge.
The folder type cellular phones are further classified into a single panel type and a dual panel type. A single panel type cellular phone has a display device with a single display panel, and a dual panel type cellular phone has a display device with two display panels. A dual type cellular phone usually includes a main display panel for displaying main images and a sub display panel for displaying stand-by images such as time, date, etc. In the folder type cellular phone, the main display panel is not exposed outside when a display portion having the display device is folded. In contrast, the sub display panel is exposed to display the stand-by images even when the display portion is folded.
Generally, the main display panel includes data lines and gate lines. The data lines and the gate lines are formed on a display region of the main display panel. The main display panel also includes a data driver chip and a gate driver chip, which are disposed at a peripheral region. The data driver chip provides the data lines with a data signal, and the gate driver chip provides the gate lines with a gate signal to drive the main display panel.
The sub display panel also includes data line and gate lines, which are formed on a display region of the sub display panel, and a data driver chip and a gate driver chip, which are disposed at a peripheral region. The data driver chip provides the data lines with a data signal, and the gate driver chip provides the gate lines with a gate signal to drive the sub display panel.
In a dual panel type cellular phone, since the main and sub display panels each have its own data and gate driver chips, the overall size of the cellular phone is inevitably increased. Further, since the multiple chips are mounted on the main and sub display panels, the manufacturing time and cost increase so that its productivity decreases.
Therefore, a need exists for a display device which provides dual type display panels and has a smaller size and improved productivity.